The Diary
by AdamLL
Summary: Marcia's kids find her diary. Family story involving love and comfort.


Author's Note: I love Marcia and Kieran and this is just a little story about their life after the war and raising their three kids. The boys have pink hair like Marcia and the girl has red hair like Kieran. I do not own anything.

The Diary

The fiery red head stormed into her favorite room of the house, the library. She was frustrated by what happened in Pegasus knight training today. The instructor made a fool of her in front of all her friends and fellow recruits.

"How am I going to be part of the first Crimean Royal Pegasus Knights unit if I can't pass any of the tests?"

She collapsed on the couch and began sorting through the books closest to her. She knocked a few books over and found a smaller book that had an interesting cover. She opened it and began to read. The page where it tells you who it belongs to was ripped out for some reason.

**From the Diary**

I hate my instructor! She is so hard on us. No matter how hard I try nothing is good enough for her. Today she pointed out my mistakes in front of everyone. I was so embarrassed. All my friends laughed at me. I just have so much on my mind. My brother is always getting into trouble and he keeps asking for help. I am an official knight and can't just give up and help him. My instructor would hunt me down and kill me. Oh crackers what do I do?

**Library**

The door opens to the library and her little twin brothers come in. They jump on the couch beside her.

"What are you reading Flay?"

"None of your business twirps."

"Aww please tell us. We want to hear a story." With a long sigh she replies

"All right, but you can't talk." The boys are staring off into space. "Are you listening?"

"Ok we promise."

Flay begins to read again.

**The Diary**

Well I decided to quit the knights and try to find my brother. I was in such a hurry I just left a note telling my captain where I was. She is going to be so mad. I basically deserted my country for my lame brain brother. Why is he always getting himself into trouble?

Walking into town today I heard my brother had been there and so I had to pay all his debts with what little money I had. It made me so mad. What if I wouldn't have had the money? They would have killed me probably. I heard he was in Crimea so I headed in that direction.

After long flying hours on my Pegasus we were finally in Crimea. All I had to do was mention his name and I got reactions. That's my brother, known wherever he goes. At least it wasn't that hard to catch up to him. They pointed me to a town called Port Talma. That is not too far from here so I don't have to camp outside this time.

So I arrived at Port Talma today and it turns out my lame brain brother just ditched. He just happen to ditch a group of dangerous pirates. They trapped me on their ship and I thought it was going to be the end for me. Then this cute blue haired man and his possy showed up and saved me. We exchanged names. He was so handsome and brave. I thanked him and went on my way.

After a few days passed I began to feeling guilty that I didn't do anything to repay him. So I went back and joined his group in the middle of a fight. I could get used to hanging with these people. They all seem really nice.

**Library**

The sound of the door opening made Flay jump and close the book. She put it behind her and tried to look as innocent as possible. The boys try to put their most innocent faces on.

"What are you kids up to? I am always afraid when you three are in a room and behaving."

Flay looks the other way with a mad face.

"Raven, Roland can you leave for a minute? Mommy needs to talk to Flay."

"What did we do? Why do we have to leave?"

"You didn't do anything boys, I just need to talk to Flay."

The boys sulk slowly out of the room, but stay just outside the door to peek.

"I am not going to listen mom so you are wasting your breath."

"Honey, I know I am hard on you, but you have to realize that I only do it so you can be a great Pegasus knight."

"You embarrassed me in front of all the other girls mom!" She sighs and sits down beside Flay

"Can I tell you something?"

The teenager just sat there not wanting to answer her.

"Well, I was once a part of Begnion Holy Pegasus Knights."

This caught her daughter's attention.

"I was often messing up and failing my tests when I first started. The second in command would not let up on yelling at me. I decided that I would prove myself to her. So I began to train day and night until I got what she was trying to teach us. I may have hated her at the time, but her strictness helped me become the knight I am today."

Flay started to tear up a little.

"Honey I am only hard on you because I love you. I am sorry if I made you think otherwise."

Flay hugged her mother tight and then looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I am sorry mom, I will try my best all the time and never give up. I will make you proud just like the girl in this book I am reading."

"What book is that honey?"

Flay wipes her eyes and holds up the familiar diary.

She takes the book from Flay, chuckles when she recognizes it and opens it.

"Do you know whose it is mother?"

"I have a good guess."

"Can you read it to me and the boys this week every night?"

"Sure honey."

"Thanks mom!"

Flay runs out of the library and the boys and her go outside to play.

A red haired man walks into the library. "Marcia, how did the talk go?"

"Oh it went fine Kieran. I told her about my time with the Begnion Knights and that helped."

Kieran looks at the book Marcia is holding.

"What is that?"

"Oh, just my old diary. The kids want me to read it to them."

Kieran sits by Marcia's side and holds her close. "Is there anything about me in there?"

"I guess you will just have to listen while we read it too."

They both laugh "I can't wait." They both get up and look out the window.

"They are growing up so fast Kieran."

"I know and Flay is just like you."

"The boys are just like you. They announce themselves everywhere they go. I wonder where they got that from?"

They laugh and reminisce about their memories together, how they first met, and how they fell in love. The kids come in and they all read from the diary together in the kids' room. They all laugh at the funny parts and gasp at the scary and dangerous parts. Afterwards Marcia tucks the kids in and kisses them goodnight. She whispers I love you to them before she blows the candles out. Like every night before Marcia and Kieran go to bed they kiss each other and tell them how much they love each other.


End file.
